Johnny Grav: JelouSEA
by hannahml
Summary: This short story based off Focus On The Family-Clubhouse Magazine's Johnny Grav Comic/Story series details a short adventure featuring the rivalry between Heroes LCF members.


"Viz!" Bespectacled Boy called, running into the Heroes LFC conference room. "Rocco and Lucky are going at it again!"

Marta Kelley, aka The Visioneer, sighed tiredly. After a long, exhausting day, the last thing she needed was for two of her teammates to start fighting. She looked down at her younger brother. "Where are they now?"

"They're outside. They were playing a game of quick-draw. As usual, Lucky won, but Rocco accused him of cheating. After that, well..." BB trailed off, knowing Visioneer would understand.

Marta shook her head ruefully as BB led her to the section of the training grounds where the two boys were fighting. "They really need to learn to get along. This can't continue every time they're together. It causes problems for the rest of us…."

As they arrived at the field, The Visioneer sighed with relief. Her best friend and partner, Johnny Owen, had arrived at the scene first. Rocco Rollercoaster and Lucky Lasso were separated by several shimmering purple walls of gravity.

Heroes LFC stood for 'Heroes Living for Christ'. Every child there had a unique super power, from the youngest (8 year old Bespectacled Boy) to the oldest (13 year old Visioneer). Rocco Rollercoaster could run faster than the speed of light. Lucky Lasso (Howard Redfeather) could lasso anything, even when it was miles away; he'd never miss. Dana the Bug-Girl had many abilities that were unique to bugs, like flying and seeing in many directions at once. Mr. Muscles was incredibly strong. Diamond Girl could create almost unbreakable force fields of diamonds. Maximum Maxx had intensified senses. Petra Future was a mathematical genius, and used her skills to very accurately predict the near future.

Johnny Owen, aka Johnny Grav, could control the forces of gravity; intensifying it, decreasing it, pushing it, pulling it, shaping it. He could also fly, which was very useful, as he was paralyzed from the waist down after a railcar incident. The Visioneer was a techno whiz, and her brother Bespectacled Boy used his vast array of glasses to bend light to cover himself with any disguise or render himself completely invisible. Their father, Dr. Lassiter Kelley, was in charge of Heroes LFC. The three of them had created Tinker the Robot-Dog, a robotic dog who could fly, use visual communication links, and had a host of interiors tools that made Tinker a hero in his own right.

Now, Rocco and Lucky were yelling at each other from behind the GravWalls, but no one could hear them—which was just as well. Johnny Grav hovered in the air above them, looking a bit tired. When he spotted Visioneer however, he brightened up and floated down to her, being careful to maintain the GravWalls.

"Viz!" Johnny greeted his friend. "Glad you're here. I sent BB in as soon as they started arguing, but he must have gotten lost of something."

Marta rolled her eyes and looked over at her brother. "Or maybe he stopped by the kitchen for a snack…?" Bespectacled Boy blushed and went over to talk to Dana the Bug-Girl.

"Anyways, you weren't there yet, and it started to look a bit serious, so I stepped in with a GravWall." Johnny explained.

The Visioneer nodded in approval. "That was the best thing to do. Could I talk to them for a second, Johnny? Just remember that when you take down the GravWalls, they'll want to tear each other apart…."

Johnny flew up in the air in reply. As soon as the GravWalls dropped, the two boys inside rushed at each other. Johnny quickly created GravFists, which trapped Rocco and Lucky in the hold of gravity. Marta walked over to Rocco.

"Rocco," Visioneer said, "What happened here?"

Rocco balled up his fists and glared at Lucky, who was having a heated conversation with Johnny. "We were playing quick draw, and Lucky CHEATED! He had his quick-draw gun in his sleeve, and he just slid it into his palm instead of taking it out of his pocket!"

The Visioneer stared intensely into his eyes. "And what did you do after that?"

"I…" Rocco hesitated. "I might have yelled at him that he's a stupid lying cheat…."

Marta shook her head in exasperation. "Rocco, you know that's not the way to handle things like that! Remember, Proverbs 15:1 says 'A gentle answer turns away wrath, but a harsh word stirs up anger.'" She gently unclenched Rocco's fists. "I think you know what you need to do, Rocco."

The speedy super hero blushed at the admonishment. "I know, but…For the record, he did cheat."

Visioneer smiled. "Johnny is talking to Lucky about that right now. We'll see what happened." She gestured to Johnny to free Rocco. Once freed, Rocco stretched and walked over with Marta to where Johnny and Lucky Lasso were conversing.

"My sleeve isn't big enough to fit a pencil, let alone a quick draw gun!" Lucky complained to Johnny as the other two heroes walked up. "I don't understand why he'd think I cheated…"

Rocco glared and opened his mouth to retort, but a look from Marta caused him to shut it again. He looked over at Lucky Lasso and sighed. "Lucky, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating. But I'm sure you did…"

Johnny and Marta groaned.

Lucky looked over at his friend. "Rocco, why would I cheat? I'm not bragging, but it's common fact around here that I ALWAYS win quick-draw!" Lucky sighed. "I don't NEED to cheat."

BB looked over from his discussion with Dana. "It's true. He always wins. He tried to teach me, and I never could figure it out…"

Lucky grinned. "See?"

"I really am sorry, Lucky. I guess I went a bit overboard." Rocco sighed.

Johnny, looking pleased, let the GravFist drop, and Lucky landed on his feet, as he always did. Lucky went over to Rocco and shook his hand. "Apology accepted." Lucky's grin turned into a smirk. "Now, how about a rematch, if you find my victory so unfair?"

Rocco grinned deviously. "Oh, it's on…"


End file.
